<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do you mean we're already married? by tailszero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769348">What do you mean we're already married?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailszero/pseuds/tailszero'>tailszero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkwardness, Crack, Drunk Uchiha Sasuke, Drunk Uzumaki Naruto, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Marriage, Mission Reports, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Secret Marriage, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Idiot, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailszero/pseuds/tailszero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Satsuki were ready to advance their relationship, but there was just one little snag. (fem!Sasuke)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What do you mean we're already married?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sensei?"</p><p>"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk to the two more troublesome members of Team 7. Naruto had a strong blush on his face, creeping around his whisker marks. Satsuki had a dusting of red around her normally pale cheeks, which may as well have been a full face of red on anybody else. They were holding hands, and both were avoiding eye contact with him. </p><p>"We are going to get married and want you to take the role as my father in the ceremony." Satsuki said as Naruto squeezed her hand.</p><p>Kakashi calmly set down his pen and propped his chin on his hands, and gave them an eye-smile.</p><p>"Congratulations!"</p><p>"Thanks, Sensei."</p><p>"However, there is one <i>slight</i> problem with you two getting married."</p><p>Naruto and Satsuki immediately jolted to attention and stared at him with a laser focus.</p><p>"What!?" </p><p>"Sensei, why?!"</p><p>Kakashi calmly met their eyes, and said with all of the self control he could muster: "You two are already married."</p><p>For a moment, you could've heard a pin drop. </p><p>Satsuki snarled, eyes briefly flashing red. </p><p>"Sensei, don't fucking joke about this!"</p><p>"It isn't a joke."</p><p>Naruto looked like he had walked into a phone pole. Satsuki's eyes were wider than Kakashi had thought possible. </p><p>"How?"</p><p>Kakashi gleefully opened a Desk Filing Cabinet with a chakra lock, pulled out a scroll, rolled it out, and placed it in front of them.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>INCIDENT REPORT</i>
</p><p>
  <i>PERSONNEL INVOLVED:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Uzumaki Naruto 012607<br/>
Genin Team 7</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[  ] Academy Student<br/>
[X] Genin<br/>
[  ] Chunin<br/>
[  ] Jounin<br/>
[  ] Civilian<br/>
[  ] Other</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Uchiha Satsuki 012606<br/>
Genin Team 7</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[  ] Academy Student<br/>
[X] Genin<br/>
[  ] Chunin<br/>
[  ] Jounin<br/>
[  ] Civilian<br/>
[  ] Other</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[X] Actual Event [  ] Close Call</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[  ] Involved harm or potential for harm</i>
</p><p>
  <i>EVENT TYPE<br/>
Disorderly Conduct, Underage Drinking, Unlawful sale of Alcohol, Breaking and Entering, Theft of Documents, Failure to pay License Fees</i>
</p><p>
  <i>WITNESS<br/>
Hatake Kakashi<br/>
Maito Gai</i>
</p><p>
  <i>DEPARTMENTS INVOLVED<br/>
Konoha Shinobi Registrar</i>
</p><p>
  <i>DESCRIPTION OF INCIDENT<br/>
Genins Uzumaki and Uchiha were dared to disguise themselves and drink at a bar by Genin Inuzuka Kiba during a village reconstruction D-Rank Mission. Uzumaki and Uchiha accepted the dare on assumption that the legal status of adults given to Genin would protect them from consequences. Utilizing a specialized Henge variation created by Uzumaki, 'Sexy Jutsu', Uzumaki and Uchiha infiltrated a Civilian bar and drank an unknown amount of Liquor. Bartender later confirmed that subjects had "egged each other on" and bought a bottle of wine before leaving the bar. Two shinobi matching description of disguises for bar entry were later seen leaving the administrative office of the Shinobi Registrar, and the morning after Chunin working at the office would discover that there had been a break in and a number of documents had been taken. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Genins Uzumaki and Uchiha were seen heading towards Uchiha's place of residence after kissing in the street by Jounin Maito Gai, who later mentioned their disorderly state to their Commanding Officer, Jounin Hatake Kakashi. Hatake went to Uchiha's apartment, and upon entry, found that Uzumaki and Uchiha had fallen asleep while Drunk. Marriage License and Certificate were located in Apartment along with the emptied bottle of wine. Marriage Documentation was confiscated by Hatake, who delivered Uzumaki to his apartment. Interrogation of subjects the morning after found that neither retained recollection of events following leaving the bar. Uzumaki and Uchiha were made to pay fines, perform unpaid D-Ranks, and write official apology letters for Inappropriate Conduct.<br/>
Genin Inuzuka reprimanded. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>NAME OF INDIVIDUAL COMPLETING FORM<br/>
Hatake Kakashi</i>
</p><p>
  <i>SIGNATURE(S) OF RECOGNITION<br/>
Hatake Kakashi, Jounin-Sensei, Genin Team 7<br/>
ANBU Sparrow-12<br/>
Utatane Koharu, Acting Genin Commander</i>
</p><p>
  <i>INCIDENT NUMBER<br/>
G032400</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ADDITIONAL COMMENTS</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Legal Precedent from Second Shinobi War War Bride Act allows Underage Genin to be wedded with permission of Parent, Legal Guardian, or Clan Head<br/>
Genin Uchiha Satsuki is legally head of the Uchiha Clan by Legal Precedent of Clan Affairs Act (Eldest lawful shinobi of legally recognized Clan)<br/>
Genin Uzumaki Naruto is legally head of the Uzumaki Clan by Legal Precedent of Clan Affairs Act<br/>
Marriage License fee paid by Hatake Kakashi<br/>
Unlawful Entry fine paid by Hatake Kakashi<br/>
Theft of Administrative Documents fine paid by Hatake Kakashi<br/>
Fines related to drunken conduct paid by Genins Uchiha and Uzumaki<br/>
-Hatake Kakashi</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Records Sealed by order of the Hokage<br/>
-Senju Tsunade</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Naruto's jaw dropped lower and lower as what he read sunk in, while Satsuki had activated her Sharingan and was glaring at the paper as if daring it to be a Genjutsu.</p><p>Kakashi took in their confused and distraught faces, and he couldn't help himself.</p><p>He started laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>